


A very special day

by Shibakamiko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prompto being slightly mean to his prince, Sleepy Noctis, Smut, Teasing, Tickling, on the kink side lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Noctis always manages to control his voice in bed, and Prompto finds this highly frustrating. With the prince asleep though, it's a entirely different story...





	A very special day

          Normal Noctis was already a treat for the eye. But sleeping Noctis… oh gods… that was definitely the sight Prompto preferred. The only thing worth waking up early in this godforsaken world.  
The usually frowning prince lost all harshness while he rested. His relaxed features made him look so much younger, almost like his old child-self, back when they first met. It brought back fond memories… At that time, neither would have guessed they’d end up like this. Dating boyfriends. Currently half-naked in the same bed after a pretty – ahem –  _animated_ evening. They’d come a long way together, and no doubt more was still in store for them; but for now, alone together, on this special day, in this gorgeous suite room overlooking the waves of Galdin Quay, everything felt painfully perfect.

Prompto leaned on his elbow, watching his lover’s dark bangs move lightly with each breath he drew, the delicate flutter of his eyelashes, those pink lips slightly parted as if begging for a kiss – and oh, was he tempted to indulge… The prince looked so defenseless, so deliciously vulnerable like this. A side of him he would never allow anyone to see on other occasions. Not even in their most intimate moments, when he’d bite his hand to stifle his voice. Awake, he was always in control, always holding his feelings, his emotions locked inside…  
A habit Prompto found endearing and vaguely frustrating at the same time.

Sometimes his mind would wander on the thought. Trying to imagine how Noctis would look like – or rather, what he’d sound like – if he let go completely. Just the thought of it was enough to make his head spin. What he wouldn’t give to hear him truly moan, for once…

His hand moved by itself. Fingers gently caressing an exposed side. An innocent gesture, at first… But when he felt the muscles jump under his touch, heard the softest, shaky little sigh escape those lips… all innocence quickly vanished from his mind.

Ah yes… he had almost forgot about that charming particularity. Probably his second favorite sight after a sleeping Noctis:  _ticklish_  Noctis. To think that such a handsome, amazing fighter could crumple under mere tickles; Prompto would never have believed it before he tried, but damn if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing in the world. The only way he had to make the prince drop his façade and produce all those wonderfully desperate sounds, just for him…

Grinning, he wriggled his fingers a bit more, and was rewarded by another shudder and a low, sleepy groan. Music to his ears… and a serious turn on. He couldn’t resist the urge to push things further. Besides, wasn’t Noct practically  _begging_  for it? With his body laying half outside the sheets like this, at his playful lover’s mercy… yeah, that was definitely an invitation. Conscious or not, who cared. Prompto was a tickle monster, and the prince knew that as well as accepted it. Tacitly. These were the tiny lines at the bottom of the contract.  
His hand retreated, making way for a hungry mouth. Tiny kisses scattered along the curve of the prince’s hip, up to his ribs, this time eliciting a clear giggle. And  _fuck_ , if it wasn’t the cutest thing he’d ever heard. The skin quivered under his lips, goose bumps following the trail of kisses, and Noctis brows furrowed in his sleep.

           “Nnh… tickles…”

A whisper, almost imperceptible, but one Prompto couldn’t have missed – not when it travelled straight to his nether regions. He barely managed to keep himself from cooing at his partner; waking him up now was the last thing he wanted. Especially when he still had such a vast playground ahead of him, awaiting his attentions…  
Soft kisses migrated toward a toned belly, tongue briefly dipping in the small cavity of Noctis’ navel. Causing the prince to reflexively curl up on himself, nose scrunching up.

           “Mmhhehe… noo…”

Prompto bit his lower lip, smirking. Ooh gods he should have recorded that little whine and made it his new ringtone…  
           “Not there?” he taunted, in a murmur. “Maybe here then?” He kissed his arm, nose gently brushing against that tiny patch of skin adjoining the armpit. Another sensitive place, he knew it. And he was delighted when Noctis brought his arm down immediately with a new, louder whimper. “No? It’s alright. I’m sure I can find a better spot~”

He shifted on the bed, and slowly, cautiously, made his way down the prince’s leg. Always kissing, tasting the sweet-scented skin, even gently grazing his teeth over the thigh – just to hear those muffled giggles once more, see his lover twitch, the pale feet move up on instinct…  
Those adorable, oh-so ticklish bare feet. The prince’s number one weakness, and of course, Prompto’s next target.

However, precautions were in order. Considering how strong Noctis always reacted when this particular part of him got involved, no doubt Prompto’s little fun would be cut short less he made his touches extra careful. He tentatively ran a single finger up one sole. And as expected, the higher he went, the more those toes curled up tight in defense, Noctis emitting clearer chuckles into the pillow.

           “Mmnnh-mhmha… Prohom…”

Dammit just how much cuter could this guy get… The lightest of blush was spreading on his cheeks now, and while he still gripped the sheets with one hand, the other had unconsciously moved higher to press against his mouth, as if trying to suppress the crescendo of his laughter. Prompto even thought he had woken him up, for a moment. But no, his eyelids stayed closed and his breathing somewhat even.

Praise the Six for making him such a heavy sleeper.

He felt compelled to repeat the action. Adding a second finger to the fun and mostly focusing on the spots he knew from experience to be the most responsive: the milk-white arches and the toes. How he loved to feel the sole’s wrinkles under his fingertips… or even better, tracing them slowly with his nails. Tss tss. Poor Noct always foolishly thought this tactic would protect him, even in his sleep; but in the end, it never failed to make things harder on himself. He never learned, did he? Like when he wriggled his toes so carelessly. Leaving the sensitive undersides wide open…

           “Nnhhnoo… hehe… mmhh… dohon’t…”

The blond couldn’t get enough of those pretty sounds, so close to the moans he dreamt to hear. He could spend hours just teasing his lover and never grow tired of it. But he knew he was running out of time, and no matter how much longer he would have loved to make it last, he had to take things up a notch, quick, before Noctis got out of his drowsiness. He was already getting more restless at each passing second…

Prompto licked his lips, and slowly slipped one hand down the prince’s black boxers. Ah… so he wasn’t the only one getting hard on this, huh? Noct never said a word about it, that secretive little thing. Maybe he’d have to confront him with that, next t-

           “O-oh, oooh…”

His track of thoughts stopped mid-way. Oh gods…  _oh gods_  that soft, drawn-out moan… At first he thought he was dreaming again, but no, it was happening, it was really happening, and oh it sounded so much better than his fantasies! To hell with caution: he  _needed_  to hear more of it. It was a matter of life or death now. Heart beating hard and fast, he increased the pace and pressure of his movements, thumb rubbing gentle circles on the head. Noctis’ thighs tensed, and finally, his eyes fluttered open.

           “Nngh…! Ah…. w-whaa…?”

Ah well. Guess even the heaviest sleepers couldn’t resist that. In a minute or two now he would be back to normal, all calm and collected, this adorable side of him disappearing again somewhere under the surface. But that was only one way to put it. Prompto was always the type who’d see the glass half-full and not half-empty. Which meant he still had those two minutes ahead of him for a grand finale. Plenty of time for what he had in mind.

Noctis’ confusion turned to real shock when his blond lover engulfed his length without prior warning. The cry he produced, the perfect arch of his spine… were all visions of heavens. But still nothing compared to what came next. When Prompto’s fingers simultaneously dug into his hips…

          “ _F-fu-uck, aaah…!!_ ”

It was too much, too much sensations at once for his hazy brain to proceed. Whimpers of pleasure mixed with uncontrollable laughter and undecided pleas – “ _stop, it tihickles…!_ ”, “ _more more oh Prom…_ ” – as he came undone.  _All because of me… because of my touches…_ , Prompto thought, and that truth felt exhilarating. No one had ever heard Noctis Lucis Caelum loose control like this, and no one would ever. This was all  _his_. The most marvelous symphony, just for his own delight.

It came to an end sooner than he had hoped. Fingers traced down the creases of the prince’s thighs, a skilled tongue found his slit… and Noctis shuddered violently, voice cracking into a broken, desperate sob as he spilled himself into his lover’s awaiting mouth. There was a moment of silence between them, only disturbed by the prince’s heavy panting. Then they locked eyes… and Prompto slowly, deliberately, licked his lips clean. Oh, the look on Noct’s face at that gesture~  _Positively priceless_.

           “Enjoyed your little wake-up call?” he asked.  
If his partner was already flushed a pretty pink from their earlier activities, it got even worse at those words. He glared daggers at the blond.  
           “You’re such a dick!”  
Prompto snickered. “Ah! Pretty appropriate choice of word, I’d say~”  
           “P-PROMPTO!!!”  
A pillow flew right past his head. Yup. Noctis was definitely back to normal.  
           “Aw come on, don’t be mad at me~”

The blond leaned over his lover and claimed his lips, putting every ounce of his adoration in that simple kiss – an unspoken apology. Which the prince greedily accepted. Noctis’ hands wrapped around the Prompto’s back; Prompto’s cupped his prince’s cheeks. And for a long time, they just stayed like this, mouths locked. Basking in each other’s scent, each other’s love.

Perfect… Everything was so damn perfect. Even after years, Prompto still couldn’t believe his luck.

When they finally parted for breath, he bumped his forehead with Noct’s. Whispering, right into those gorgeous lips of his. “Happy Valentine’s day, babe.”  
The other gave a small, tired chuckle. His breath tickling Prompto’s skin.  
           “You too, moron.”

His deep blue eyes wandered lower. Taking in the mess they’d just made on the bed… and Prompto’s still blatantly obvious state of arousal. He quickly looked away. It wasn’t their first time, far from it; but the sight of it still made him feel somewhat awkward.

          “So…” He cleared his throat. “Guess I have to give you  _your_  present now?”  
           “Hmm~” The blond purred like a kitty. “I’d love that~”

He refrained from confessing he had already received his gift. The most precious gift he could have hoped for, on this very special day. But hey, if he could get a second helping, he wasn’t going to complain.

Good thing they had booked the room for two days. Since apparently, they weren’t leaving the bed any time soon…

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 2017 Valentine fic for Tumblr. And my first FFXV smut lol, so many things happened since then, I've lost my shame somewhere in the middle of it XD
> 
> I HC Noctis as being so embarrassed by his moans that he'd rather not produce a single sound if he can avoid it... then again, he didn't include "having Prompto Argentum as boyfriend" in his calculations. Too bad Noct. Really too bad~
> 
> EDIT: Changed a couple things because someone pointed out it could be understood as rape. And I do not condone rape, nor would I ever write it. Everything that happens in there is fully consensual, and I apologize if I didn't make this clear enough on the first try. I hope that slightly modified version will help avoiding any future misunderstanding.   
> Also, a quick PSA about tickle kink: the receiving end can totally say "no" without meaning it. It's a natural reflex. Don't ask me why I know that lmao


End file.
